The research focuses on paternal contributions to child development. In particular, the role of fathers in families in which the mothers are depressed is examined. Families are selected for the study on the basis of the mother's diagnosis, as normal or depressed. Fathers, mothers, and two children (ages 2-5 and 8-11) are observed in interaction in a home-like environment established in the laboratory. They participate in a variety of planned situations representative of day-to-day family events. The family members are observed in dyads and triads as well as a total group. The father is also interviewed: a psychiatric assessment (SADS) and an interview concerning his involvement in childrearing. Data collection is in progress.